rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 13
Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 13 is a fanmade season and sequel to Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 12, created by Kaiko Rimen. The winner of this season is Marhly Day and Mary Hobbs was voted Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestant Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Kaiko's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in 3rd place before the final lip-sync. :█ After a 4 way lip-sync between the final 4, the contestant was chosen to be in the top 3 :█ After a 4 way lip-sync between the final 4, the contestant was not chosen to be in the top 3 and was eliminated :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant entered the competition in Episode 8. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated, & won re-entry into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to the competition for one episode after being previously eliminated and was eliminated again without lipsyncing. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes Episode 1: ''"RuHoliday"'' Summary: 14 queens enter the werkroom. A lot of the queens are excited to see each other but queens are split on the appearance of Penelope Sparkles, some being excited that she's competing, others viewing her as a threat because of the drag family she comes from. Once everyone enters, the first mini-challenge begins which is a fall-themed photoshoot. Karma stands out in the photoshoot and is declared the winner. Upon entering the werkroom, the first main challenge is presented; create a summer or winter holiday look. While everyone begins working together, the New York queens all begin ganging up on the other queens and their looks. Emily notices this and intervenes. This starts a fight between Karma and Emily where Karma criticizes Emily on where she comes from and her home's drag scene, saying "Illinois will never beat New York when it comes to looks". Emily claps back and says "Well, I don't care what you're wearing, I can dance circles around you so sit down sweetie". On the main stage, Cara, Cinnamon Roll, Desterina, Donna, Karma, Mocha, Penelope and Tsun Tsun are declared safe. During critiques, Licorice is read for having a basic look and barely representing winter, while Mary Hobbs is praised for her Winter look and Marhly Day and Momo Pink are praised for their summer looks. Mary was declared the winner of the challenge while Emily and Licorice lip-sync for their lives. Emily pulls out stunts with her flips and death drops which didn't impress the judges while Licorice's groovy yet casual lip-sync really captured the essence of the song. Licorice wins the lip-sync and Emily Carson sashays away. *'Guest Judges:' Laverne Cox & Rosie O'Donnell *'Main Challenge:' Create a summer or winter holiday look. *'Mini-Challenge': Fall-themed Photoshoot *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Karma Kouture' *'Main Challenge Winner: Mary Hobbs'' * '''Bottom Two: Emily Carson & Licorice * Lip-Sync Song: Happiness by Alexis Jordan * Eliminated: Emily Carson Episode 2: ''"Into the "Ru"oods"'' Summary: When the queens return from the main stage, Karma is quick to mock Emily for her claim in the previous episode yet going home first. Mary is congratulated on her win but is now warned for a target on her back. The next day, the queens enter the werkroom and are presented with the mini-challenge, which was a dance-off to RuPaul's "LadyBoy" in quick drag. Desterina's comedic dance and Penelope's broadway-esque dance lead them to win the mini-challenge and become team leaders. Desterina chooses Karma first because "despite being a bitch, she's a fierce performer and that could help us win the challenge". Momo Pink and Jezzabelle were the last picked and Jezzabelle was put on Penelope's team. During rehearsal, Karma, Marhly and Momo stood out as front-runners and instructed the other queens, although the other queens didn't like Karma's attitude and her bitchiness. On Penelope's team, Tsun Tsun and Mocha struggled with choreography, while Donna couldn't nail her characterization. When it came time to perform, Team Desterina came out on top, but on Team Penelope, Donna focused so much on nailing choreography and characterization that she forget her words, and Tsun Tsun almost fell over while performing. On the mainstage, Team Desterina are announced the winners and Karma won the challenge, much to the dismay of everyone else. During critiques, Penelope was said to have the best performance on her team and Jezzabelle, Mocha and Mary were praised for doing well, however, Tsun Tsun was read for not knowing the choreography, Donna was critiqued for not knowing her words and Licorice is read for blending into the background. Penelope, Jezzabelle, Mocha, Mary and Tsun Tsun are declared safe while Donna and Licorice had to lip-sync for their lives. During the lip-sync, Donna didn't miss a beat and owned the lip-sync. Donna won the lip-sync and Licorice sashayed away. *'Guest Judges:' Anna Kendrick & Lena Dunham *'Main Challenge:' Compete in a lip-sync battle in teams, inspired by Into the Woods. *'Runway Theme:' Full of Love *'Mini-Challenge': Dance-off to "LadyBoy" *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Desterina & Penelope Sparkles' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captains *'Main Challenge Winner: Karma Kouture'' * '''Bottom Two: Licorice & Donna Jacqui Monroe * Lip-Sync Song: In For The Kill by La Roux * Eliminated: Licorice Episode 3: ''"Rusical Theatre"'' Summary: The queens return from the main stage, and are sad to see Licorice go. Only Tsun Tsun and Marhly congratulate Karma on her win while the other queens are not pleased with Karma's attitude and bitchiness. The next day, the queens are presented with their next mini-challenge, which is to play a game of Cops and Robbers with the Pit Crew named Fish and Butch Queens. Tsun Tsun, Marhly and Momo are the last three queens to be caught and are announced the winners of the mini-challenge. They are made the team leaders for the main challenge which is to create advertisements of broadway show spoofs. While Karma wasn't picked last, she wasn't picked by Tsun Tsun or Marhly which left a bad taste in her mouth. During preparations, Karma frequently left her group to talk to Marhly and Tsun Tsun to see why neither of them picked her. Both responded by saying that their first picks would be more skilled at the challenge which pisses Karma off for not thinking about their friendship first. When it came time to film their ads, for Team Tsun Tsun, Penelope stole the show by being fun and campy, while Jezzabelle struggled with her characterization. For Team Marhly, Mary stood out while Desterina went too far with her humour. For Team Momo, Momo Pink is the best of her team while Karma couldn't nail her lines because she was too busy talking to Tsun Tsun and Marhly while the other queens were rehearsing. On the main stage, Momo, Penelope and Mary are declared the top three of the week while Karma, Desterina and Jezzabelle are declared the bottom three, everyone else are announced as safe. During critiques, Mary and Penelope are praised for their campy performances, while Jezzabelle and Karma were critiqued for not knowing their lines. In untucked, Karma takes her anger out on Marhly and Tsun Tsun, blaming them for her landing in the bottom. Penelope is declared the winner of the challenge while Karma and Jezzabelle had to lip-sync to Miley Cyrus' "Malibu". Karma completely sold the song, while Jezzabelle tried her best but couldn't deliver. Karma stays and Jezzabelle sashays away. *'Guest Judges:' Idina Menzel & Miley Cyrus *'Main Challenge:' In three teams, create advertisements for new broadway musicals. *'Runway Theme:' Winter Wonderland *'Mini-Challenge': Fish and Butch Queens (Cops and Robbers) *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Tsun Tsun, Marhly Day & Momo Pink' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captains *'Main Challenge Winner: Penelope Sparkles'' * '''Bottom Two: Karma Kouture & Jezzabelle Jones * Lip-Sync Song: Malibu by Miley Cyrus * Eliminated: Jezzabelle Jones Episode 4: ''"Spitting Fire and Glitter"'' Summary: *'Guest Judges:' Vivica A. Fox & Jordin Sparks *'Main Challenge:' Write and record a rap track that throws shade at the other queens. *'Runway Theme:' Furry Fantasy *'Mini-Challenge': Hung-men *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Mary Hobbs' *'Main Challenge Winner: Marhly Day'' * '''Bottom Two: Tsun Tsun & Penelope Sparkles * Lip-Sync Song: I Don't Want It At All by Kim Petras * Eliminated: Tsun Tsun Episode 5: ''"The Big Bitch Theory"'' Summary: *'Guest Judges:' Jim Parsons & Winona Ryder *'Main Challenge:' Act in a new comedy sitcom named "The Big Bitch Theory". *'Runway Theme:' Death Becomes Her *'Mini-Challenge': Style a cuddler into a red carpet ready look for an Us Weekly fashion face-off. *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Mary Hobbs & Penelope Sparkles' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captains *'Main Challenge Winner: Mocha'' * '''Bottom Two: Cara Odyssey & Donna Jacqui Monroe * Lip-Sync Song: Habits (Stay High) by Tove Lo * Eliminated: Cara Odyssey Episode 6: ''"Snatch Game"'' Summary: *'Guest Judges:' Gus Kenworthy & Brendon Urie *'Main Challenge:' Snatch Game *'Runway Theme:' Blue and Sparkly *'Mini-Challenge': Reading is Fundamental *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Karma Kouture' *'Main Challenge Winner: Desterina'' * '''Bottom Two: Marhly Day & Penelope Sparkles * Lip-Sync Song: You're Such A by Hailee Steinfeld * Eliminated: Penelope Sparkles Snatch Game Episode 7: ''"Queens of Satire"'' Summary: *'Guest Judges:' Tina Fey & Tamar Braxton *'Main Challenge:' In pairs, perform a live comedy routine. *'Mini-Challenge': Drag-up Clown Costumes *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Mocha' *'Main Challenge Winners: Karma Kouture & Momo Pink'' * '''Bottom Two: Mocha & Donna Jacqui Monroe * Lip-Sync Song: Dem Beats by Todrick Hall ft RuPaul * Eliminated: Donna Jacqui Monroe Episode 8: ''"Everybody Loves Ru"'' Summary: *'Guest Judges:' Mel B & Jessie J *'Main Challenge:' Act in the new drag queen sitcom, "Everybody Loves Ru". *'Runway Theme:' Rainy Day Couture *'Mini-Challenge': Pants Down, Bottoms Up *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Karma Kouture' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Choose roles for the challenge. *'Main Challenge Winner: Mocha'' * '''Bottom Two: Desterina & Cinnamon Roll * Lip-Sync Song: Do It Like A Dude by Jessie J * Eliminated: Cinnamon Roll Episode 9: ''"Book of No More Men"'' Summary: *'Guest Judges:' Shawn Mendes & Ricky Dillon *'Main Challenge:' Makeover the cast of "Book of Mormon" into drag divas. *'Mini-Challenge': Last as long as possible in drag booty camp with a fitness trainer *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Marhly Day' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Pair up queens with cast members *'Main Challenge Winner: Momo Pink'' * '''Bottom Two: Karma Kouture & Desterina * Lip-Sync Song: How Far I'll Go by Alessia Cara * Eliminated: Desterina Episode 10: ''"Cake Couture Ball"'' Summary: *'Guest Judges:' Hannah Hart & Taylor Swift *'Main Challenge:' Create three looks for the cake couture ball. *'Runway Theme:' High Tea Glamour, Birthday Party Eleganza & Cake Couture *'Mini-Challenge': Everybody Loves Puppets *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Marhly Day' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Assign the cakes for each queen. *'Main Challenge Winner: Marhly Day'' * '''Bottom Two: Mary Hobbs & Momo Pink * Lip-Sync Song: Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift * Eliminated: Mary Hobbs Episode 11: ''"Final Four"'' *'Main Challenge:' Write and perform a solo verse to be included on RuPaul's song "Freaky Money". *'Runway Theme: ' Final Four Eleganza Extravaganza *'Lip-Sync Song: ' Bubblegum Bitch by Marina and the Diamonds *'Top 3:' Marhly Day, Mocha & Momo Pink * Eliminated: Karma Kouture Episode 12: ''"Grand Finale"'' *'Main Challenge:' Perform a solo lip-sync performance to prove why they deserve to be the next Mega Drag Superstar. *'Miss Congeniality:' Mary Hobbs *'Top Two:' Momo Pink & Marhly Day *'Winner of Kaiko's Drag Race:' Marhly Day *'Runner-Up: ' Momo Pink * List of Lip-Syncs ** Marhly's Lip-Sync Song: Crying in the Club by Camila Cabello ** Mocha's Lip-Sync Song: I Found Someone by Cher ** Momo's Lip-Sync Song: Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne ** Final Lip-Sync Song: Cold Hearted by Paula Abdul Trivia * The lip-sync assassin of this season is Donna Jacqui Monroe and Karma Kouture. Donna sent home Licorice & Cara Odyssey while Karma sent home Jezzabelle Jones & Desterina. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:KDR Category:KDR Season 13 Category:Kaiko Rimen